List of Transformers: Fusion Force Episodes
Season 1: # 25 Years Later Part 1 ## PLOT: 25 years into the distant future, mankind's progress into technological progress has flourished thanks to Cybertron. After the Autobots have left Earth so Optimus can train to be a great leader, Shockwave has finally escaped from Unicron's debris prison and resumes his Predacon experimentation. Also, he rounds up remaining Decepticons Crowbar, Scrapper, Motormaster, and Onslaught to start an evil Decepticon empire of his own until Megatron returns. When his first Predacon Tentacrush starts brainwashing most of the population on Cybertron, Optimus is sent to make a new team of his own, but Silverbolt, Hot Spot, Scattorshot, and Rail Spike were too busy and don't believe him, so they refuse. He then flees to Earth for cover. There, he meets teenager Jason Lopez, who claims that he heard of him. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Elita-One, Silverbolt, Hot Spot, Scattorshot, Rail Spike, Shockwave, Crowbar, Scrapper, Motormaster, Onslaught, Nemesis Breaker, Jason Lopez, Mercy Lopez, Antonio Lopez, Zoe Hartman, Kevin Leary, Dax Robinson, Alpha Trion ## FEATURED PREDACON: Tentacrush # 25 Years Later Part 2 ## PLOT: While Optimus is having trouble holding off Tentacrush, Silverbolt, Hot Spot, Scattorshot, and Rail Spike realize that they must come to his rescue and join his team. Also, they need to free Cybertron of Tentacrush's brainwashing and rescue Jason. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Sentinel Prime # Comforts of Home ## PLOT: Jason decides to help Mercy and Antonio set up a new Autobot base in his dad's garage. But they were later attacked by the lunar-powered Predacon Weirdwolf. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Megatron ## FEATURED PREDACON: Weirdwolf # Bottoms Up ## PLOT: Nemesis Breaker tries to explain to Shockwave that Predacons are to be treated with respect rather than pets Feeling betrayed that he fears he won't succumb to his Predacon kind, Nemesis Breaker makes allies with the new Predacon Underbite, who gets stronger by eating metal, thus sprining the Autobots into action! ## FEATURED PREDACON: Underbite ## TRIVIA: Underbite later joins Nemesis Breaker. # In the Air ## PLOT: The Autobots battle the flying Predacon, Divebomb. When the Autobots have trouble keeping up with its flight pattern, Aerialbots Windblade and Rook come to their aid. But Silverbolt doesn't seem a bit welcome to his sister's arrival. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Windblade, Rook ## FEATURED PREDACON: Divebomb ## TRIVIA: Divebomb later joins Nemesis Breaker. # Heavy Metal ## PLOT: While Jason's and Mercy's love of loud rock music annoy Antonio, a dinosaur-like Predacon who is easily irritated by noise vents his rage by destroying anything in sight by headbutting with his horns. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Ram Horn # New and Improved ## PLOT: While Shockwave is preparing for a powerful new body, he sends down the newest Predacon Jumpout to distract the Autobots until it's ready to be tested and used against them. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Sixshot ## FEATURED PREDACONS: Jumpout ## TRIVIA: Shockwave becomes Sixshot, a mighty Decepticon with six modes; Optimus Prime finally unlocks the secret of his trailer: use it as the Apex Armor. # The Birds and the Bumblebee ''' ## PLOT: Fed up and bored with being Earth surveillance on Cybertron, Bumblebee decides to sneak on Earth and help Team Prime with their latest mission: capture the next Predacon Scorponok. But his actions interfere with the mission, thus putting himself and Team Prime at a very dangerous position. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Scorponok # '''Autobot, M.D. ## PLOT: Protectobots First-Aid and Groove arrive on Earth to visit Hot Spot, but they weren't impressed to find out that he is making a leader out of a kid, which is Optimus. But they must learn to work together when the fire-breathing Sparkstalker attacks! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Groove, First-Aid ## FEATURED PREDACON: Sparkstalker # Nature vs Nurture ## PLOT: While the Lopez family are out camping in the woods, the Autobots run into a little boy who states that there were "monsters" in the forest. Still having their doubts, they decide to search for the monster...which turns out to be the Predacon Terrashock! ## FEATURED PREDACON: Terrashock ## TRIVIA: Terrashock later joins Nemesis Breaker. # When Logic Fails ## PLOT: Scattorshot never makes a mistake despite Rail Spike's objections! But it changes quickly when a dimwitted Predacon Waspinator stings Scattorshot, causing him to lose intelligence every few minutes! The Autobots must find a way to help their friend and defeat Waspinator. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Waspinator # Payback ## PLOT: Sixshot accidentally revives Starscream, who dethrones him with means of unfair cunning, and has sights set on Optimus for his death in Mission Deep Space. While that, Jason tries to impress Zoe by joining her volleyball team. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Starscream # Man and Machine ## PLOT: Jason and Optimus discover something unexpected: a Headmaster-like Autobot (from Mission Deep Space), which is stronger and advanced than the old one. This time, it is piloted by the 22-year-old son of Spike and Carly Bender: Daniel Bender! They may need his help if they want to stop the heavily-armored Predacon Retrax! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Daniel Bender ## FEATURED PREDACON: Retrax # Fear Factor ## PLOT: A spider-like Predacon Octapal captures and zaps all the Autobots, except for Optimus, allowing them to see their worse fears at unexpected times. Scrapper agrees to help Octapal by summoning two Contructicons Duststorm and Hook to construct a machine that can help the Predacon extend his range and powers. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Duststorm, Hook ## FEATURED PREDACON: Octapal # Ghost of a Chance ''' ## PLOT: After detaining the undersea Predacon Hammer Strike, Optimus and his team witness strange, paranormal activities that haunt the Lopez' house. The ghost turns out to be Ratchet, who is giving the Autobots a message that there is a slight possibility that Unicron may come back from the dead someday. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ratchet (as a ghost) ## FEATURED PREDACON: Hammer Strike # '''A Stunticon Encounter ## PLOT: Stunticons Fracture and Roadpig arrive to Earth to help Motormaster blow off steam and boredom by helping him capture the Autobots and challenge Optimus to a very unfair race. Whoever wins gets their lives. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Roadpig, Fracture # Starscream's Bishop ## PLOT: Learning that Sixshot is more unworthy than his original master, Megatron, Starscream creates his own Predacon named Broodneck to defeat the Autobots. Meanwhile, Silverbolt gets a visit paid from Aerialbot Air Raid, who wants him to teach new moves. Will those two work together to take down the combined forces of Starscream and Broodneck? ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Air Raid ## FEATURED PREDACON: Broodneck # Two For One ## PLOT: Scattorshot is fed up with Rail Spike questioning his brilliance. So, Hot Spot agrees to let the two go on a mission alone, so they can learn to put aside their differences and capture two Predacons Headstrong and Tantrum. ## FEATURED PREDACONS: Headstrong, Tantrum ## TRIVIA: Headstrong and Tantrum both later join Nemesis Breaker. # Optimus Who? ## PLOT: Predacon Spittor is born to drain Energon from Cybertronians as well as draining lifeforce out of living things. But he gets more than bargained for when his tongue sticks to Optimus' backside of his head, causing him to short-circuit and suffer from amnesia. Now the Autobots must do everything they can to restore Optimus' memory and defeat Spittor. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Spittor # Predaking, Arise! ## PLOT: After the Autobots successfully detain the latest Predacon Overkill, Nemesis Breaker is horrified about this and holds the Lopez family hostage. With his Predacon teammates (Underbite, Divebomb, Terrashock, Tantrum, and Headstrong) on his side, he demands the Autobots to both hand over Overkill and fight him and his horde if they want the Lopezes back. But Overkill somehow escapes and wants to join in. Even worse, Nemesis Breaker somehow inside him has unlocked the Combiner Feature in his Spark, allowing him to merge with his Predacon army of six to become Predaking! Predaking easily overwhelms the Autobots including mortally-wounding Silverbolt! Could he...be dead...?! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Predaking ## FEATURED PREDACON: Overkill ## TRIVIA: First appearance of Predaking, the first ever Combiner-formed robot to appear on the show. ## SEASON FINALE Season 2: # Combiner Power ## PLOT: Sulking over the defeat by Predaking, Optimus, Windblade, Air Raid, Rook, and others worry about Silverbolt's survival. Three more Aerialbots Bulkhead, Nightcruz, and Fireflight arrive on Earth to help out with the situation. Scrapper calls out Hook, Duststorm, and four new Constructicons Scavenger, Mixmaster, Stripmine, and Wreckage to build a laser weapon for Sixshot to use. It's a giant laser that can destroy cities from any distance. Even worse, when the Autobots arrive, Predaking attacks while the Constructicons also unlock the Combiner Feature! Will Silverbolt recover and do the same before it's too late?! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Fireflight, Nightcruz, Bulkhead, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Wreckage, Stripmine ## TRIVIA: Devastator is the first Decepticon Combiner robot, while Superion is the first Combiner robot as an Autobot. # Deep Trouble ## PLOT: When a series of accidents happen on the South Oyster Bay, the Autobots were called in to stop the Predacon culprit Plezmoid. But, it seems that Scattorshot, like in the episode Ghost of a Chance, can't over his fear of water. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Plezmoid # Feel the Pressure ## PLOT: Silverbolt, getting a check up from First-Aid, gets a clean bill of health! When the Predacon Swarmer commands her swarm of killer insects to tear up New York, Hot Spot calls in First-Aid, Prowl, Groove, Evac, Strongarm, and Stormcloud to help him tend to the situation (with the Aerialbots helping them). After they capture Swarmer and her bug army, Motormaster hears of this, and thinks controlling her bugs could be a big opportunity for him. So, he summons Fracture, Roadpig, Dead-End, Breakdown, Wheeljack, and Shadow Striker to hold everyone at a business tower hostage and demands the Protectobots and the Aerialbots to give him Swarmer's insects or the building with captives blows up. That and start a battle involving the Combiner Feature for both sides! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Prowl, Evac, Stormcloud, Strongarm, Dead-End, Breakdown, Shadow Striker, Wheeljack ## FEATURED PREDACON: Swarmer ## TRIVIA: Both the Protectobots and Stunticons get Combiner power in this episode. # Out Cold ## PLOT: A hot summer day proves to be a blunder for everyone! That is until the next Predacon Frostbite freezes all of New York! Snow days turn from fun to shockingly dangerous when supplies of food, water, and natural resources dwindle, and the Autobots must stop Frostbite and melt the ice. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Frostbite # My Predacon's Keeper ## PLOT: When a finicky Predacon Pincher is attacked and abused by Nemesis Breaker, Prime suggests that they have no choice but to put him under their protection until they can detain him. Pincher may keep going on and off against the Autobots so constantly, but it seems that Optimus is warming up to him. But, Predaking is closing in on them all! ## FEATURED PREDACON: Pincher # Race Against Time ## PLOT: Optimus, now bored out of his mind due to little Predacon/Decepticon activity lately, decides to kick back and get lazy! But, when the Predacon Venom infects his team by poisonous bites, he asks for Ironhide's help to defeat Venom and find the antidote. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ironhide ## FEATURED PREDACON: Venom # Shell Game ## PLOT: When the Autobots face off the impervious Predacon Snaptrap, Jason's game time with his friends turns real when a portal from out of nowhere sucks everybody in a fantasy-like world. In order to escape, they must play along and defeat Snaptrap as well. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Snaptrap ## TRIVIA: This episode is a homage to Dungeons and Dragons. # A Crime for Everything ## PLOT: Two crooks somehow made allies with the gigantic Repterror, and they went on an epic robbing spree together. Unable to catch them, the Autobots ask Protectobot Prowl for help. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Rapterror # Black as Night ## PLOT: On Halloween night, Predacon Fangry is turning people as well as Silverbolt, Hot Spot, and Scattorshot into vampires. So Jason asks for their help to stop Fangry and free his victims, and save Halloween. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Fangry ## TRIVIA: Halloween episode # Special Delivery ## PLOT: Receiving a transmission from Ultra Magnus, Optimus assigns Silverbolt, Hot Spot, and Jason to deliver a package to another planet. Sixshot, upon hearing this and thinking that the package contains a powerful weapon he can use for evil, sends down the Predacon Ripclaw to steal it. ## FEATURED PREDACON: Ripclaw # Mind Games ## PLOT: Since scientists invented a device that can calm anyone so much they'll enter the Spirit World. Sixshot, fed up with Megatron haunting him, decides to get rid of him by him and the Decepticons breaking into the lab to use SW Helmet. The Autobots come to the rescue and enter the Spirit World as well. Meanwhile, feeling tired of being treated like a nobody, Onslaught intercepts, and enters the Spirit World as well. Onslaught, now possessed by Megatron and Unicron, helps Jason free the Autobots, thus marking him as a traitor of his team. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Unicron # Day of Reckoning Part 1: Make a Wish ## PLOT: Every 300 years, at least two Wish Stars fall to each planet in the Solar System. That day is now. The Wish Star Gala is being thrown, giving both the Autobots and scientists ideas on what to wish on a single Wish Star. Billed as a traitor, Onslaught (still possessed by both Megatron and Unicron) is on the run from the Decepticons including Predaking. They both decide to give Onslaught a chance to steal two Wish Stars from the gala and use them to bring them both back to life again. But either side refuse to let another side come back. Horrified upon hearing this, the Autobots decide to call on Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Elita-One, the Aerialbots, and the Protectobots to get the stars back before it's too late. It is. Onslaught made a wish on the star to bring Unicron back to life! While attacking Earth, Unicron also takes possession of Megatron's old body, as well as giving it a new form. # Day of Reckoning Part 2: When Old Foes Return ## PLOT: Optimus' worst fears are coming true if Megatron returns. Megatron, in Onslaught's body, decides to "help and trick" Optimus into defeating Unicron, only to have his body back one way or another. But Predaking and the Decepticons interfere, making this task even more complicated. ## TRIVIA: Megatron, who returns at the end, now deems himself as Galvatron in his own terms this time. ## SEASON FINALE Season 3: # The Mini-Cons Part 1 ## PLOT: Galvatron attacks a spaceship, as seen in the previous episode, piloted by Mini-Cons Grindor, Shuriken, and Mirk. On the run, they seek help from the Autobots for their protection. Horrified upon hearing this, Optimus tries to hide them just when the Decepticons attack, a ship holding three Mini-Con traitors also arrives. Galvatron also discovers that all of the Mini-Cons hold the key to limitless power for all Transformers imaginable! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Grindor, Shuriken, Mirk, Windshear, Runway, Trauma ## TRIVIA: First appearance of the third Transformer faction, Mini-Con. # The Mini-Cons Part 2 ## PLOT: Mini-Con traitors Windshear, Runway, Trauma ally themselves with the Decepticons and link up with Sixshot, Starscream, and Crowbar to strengthen their powers. While everyone tries to protect the Mini-Cons' ship, they were easily overpowered, thus getting the ship destroyed in the blast. As a result, millions of Mini-Con signals start popping up all over Earth. So far, the Decepticons found Mini-Cons Heavy-Tread, Killer, Shard, and Slice, whom all four known Windshear before. When the six traitors attack a power plant, the Autobots must help their three little friends find Blockrock, Stickout, Slide, and Expand...and fast!!! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Blockrock, Stickout, Slide, Expand, Centuritron (combined forms of Windshear, Heavy-Tread, Killer, Runway, Trauma, Shard, and Slice), Perceptor (combined forms of Grindor, Blockrock, Stickout, Shuriken, Mirk, Slide, and Expand) # Don't Tread on Us ## PLOT: As the race is on to find the Mini-Cons before the Decepticons do, Rail Spike is in hot water when his old friends Midnight Express, Kobushi, and Overload show up and weren't impressed for "leaving him without notices and letters." He decides to make up for it by hunting down the newest Mini-Con Jolt. Even harder, Galvatron and Sixshot send down their latest Predacon Thunderhoof! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Midnight Express, Kobushi, Overload, Jolt ## FEATURED PREDACON: Thunderhoof # Combaticon Mission ## PLOT: Galvatron approaches Onslaught, who is sick and tired of being neglected and called a traitor, and assigns him to break into a high-security prison on Cybertron and bust out the five Combaticons. Onslaught then asks them to help him find the Mini-Con Toxin. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Swindle, Dirtbag, Spinister, Moonstone, Sonar, Barrage, Toxin ## TRIVIA: Onslaught re-formats into a flatbed truck, and then unlocks the Combiner Feature to become Bruticus. # Face the Music ## PLOT: To impress Zoe, Jason is planning a concert for his school's talent show, and asks the Autobots for tips. Suddenly, Blaster arrives on Earth for help on what is happening to Steeljaw. Even worse, the new Decepticon Soundblaster is out to hunt the Mini-Con Rewind, and revenge on Blaster for the "death" of his younger brother Soundwave. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Blaster, Steeljaw, Soundblaster, Laserbeak, Rumble, Rewind # Breakout ## PLOT: Predacon Ped, sent to find the Mini-Con Bomber, releases Predacons Tentacrush, Scorponok, Retrax, Frostbite, and Ripclaw from their prisons to help him out. Even worse, he orders them to kill the Autobots! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Bomber ## FEATURED PREDACON: Ped # Virtual Bots ## PLOT: When Technobots arrive on Earth to study organic life but suddenly get sucked into a virtual-reality world, Scattorshot and the new Mini-Con Zip step in to save them with Optimus' help. But Soundblaster overhears of this and prepares a trap set for them. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Nosecone, Afterburner, Excellion, Sparkplug, Zip, Ravage # A Broken Family ## PLOT: Pincher makes friends with five Predacons who too suffered unfair treatment from Nemesis Breaker. So they team up to find the Mini-Con Hate. And the Autobots must race to get it and stop Pincher from doing anything stupid. While that, Jason and Zoe date for the first time. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Hate ## FEATURED PREDACONS: Twinstrike, Groundpounder, Rippersnapper, Cutthroat, Grimwing # Looks Can Kill ## PLOT: Sixshot, Galvatron, and Windshear discover another way to get even with the Autobots and steal their Mini-Cons: turn the humans on them! And so, Sixshot creates three cute Predacons who are so cute human victims let them get away with even petty crimes and destruction! ## FEATURED PREDACONS: Infactuator, Scratchout, Spore # The Autobot Express ## PLOT: Prowl gives Hot Spot and Rail Spike an S.O.S. that a young Autobot is robbing everyone on the Cybertron Train Station. Rail Spike, with help from Rapid Run and Backtrack, they capture the juvenile delinquent Spiral! Spiral claims he is abandoned and wants to find purpose in life and respect. The discussion is on hold when they also try to find the Mini-Con Take-Off. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Rapid Run, Backtrack, Spiral, Take-Off ## TRIVIA: Rail Spike, Midnight Express, Overload, Kobushi, Rapid Run, Backtrack and Spiral combine into Rail Racer. # Meltdown ## PLOT: The Lopezes sure are excited to have a vacation at a ski resort. But the game quickly changes when a found, confused, and identity-less Mini-Con Sprint emerges and wanders, then gets help from Stickout as he tries to let him get to the side of evil. The two decide to create a greenhouse effect which causes the city to get so hot everybody burns up! What can be done?! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Sprint # Minis Fight Back! Part 1 ## PLOT: An evil Mini-Con Clench has assaulted two Technobots Singe and Checkpoint, finding info on where to find more Mini-Cons. Grindor recieves a distress signal from fellow Mini-Con High Wire that Clench, who has known Windshear for some time, has captured his men and is leading an army to capture every Mini-Con the Autobots found and brainwash them. But he doesn't know how. So, he launches an invasion to find anyone who serves Grindor, and as a distraction also, to help the Decepticons capture Scattorshot so they can get his help to build a machine that permanently deletes memories in any Transformer's core processor and download add new ones. With Scattorshot abducted and the Mini-Cons gone, Jason and the remaining Autobots, with Cosmos and Swerve, launch an all-or-nothing rescue mission. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Singe, Checkpoint, Swerve, Cosmos, Clench, Metaflight, Graze, Sling, Ratbat, Frenzy, High Wire, Dence, Volt, Zigzag, Rollout, Sureshock, Signal Flare, Backstop, Eject # Minis Fight Back! Part 2 ## PLOT: While the Autobots are holding off the invasion, Singe and Checkpoint reunite with Scattorshot and help him escape. Predaking attacks Sixshot, frees his breed, helps the captured-by-Autobots-kind escape, and they all form a big empire of their own. As more Mini-Cons by the minute are on the verge of turning to the dark side, all seven Technobots must unite and turn the tide of battle around! Therefore, the Mini-Cons hatch a surefire way to fight back and save themselves! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Megatronus/The Fallen ## FEATURED PREDACONS: Pounce, Sky Claw, Airachnid, Sucker, Shrieker, Sandstorm, Blight, Wildcat, Bugly, Skalor, Seawing, Darkwing, Vertebreak, Big Horns, Crosscut, Jellydon, Halfshell, Constrictor, Dracon, Uproar, Valefang, Packrat, Wingspan, Metrox, Crumplezone, Bite, Gouge ## TRIVIA: Scattorshot unlocks the Combiner Feature in order to become Computron; the Predacons leave the Decepticons; High Wire, Backstop, and Eject join Blaster while Ratbat and Frenzy join Soundblaster. # Thou the Beasts Shall Thrive! Part 1 ' ## PLOT: The Autobots are now assinged to find teams of the Super Mini-Cons before the Decepticons do. Before that, Predaking's master plan is in motion: to turn both organics and all non-animal-like Transformers into his own kind! While Jason and Zoe date, Perceptor hastily informs that the Predacons have stolen a machine from Windshear's wrecked ship that can rearrange molecules in every living thing, both organic and robotic. When the Autobots arrive upon Perceptor's warning, the Predacons invade New York and start turning the citizens into robotic animals! Even Jason got zapped into a robotic mouse much to Zoe's horror and grief. Superion, Defensor, and Rail Racer were summoned to hold them off, but got turned into robotic beasts as well. Running out of solutions, Optimus Prime, Computron, and Zoe journey to Dinoobot Island (the same one in ''Mission Deep Space), hoping to get more help and a better advantage. Optimus tries to reunite with Grimlock, Slug, and Strafe, hoping they'll put aside their peaceful lives to stop the Predacons, but it seems that they don't recognize Optimus at all as they start to attack him... ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Grimlock, Slug, Strafe # 'Thou the Beasts Shall Thrive! Part 2 ' ## PLOT: After the Dinobots snap out of it and join Optimus' ranks, Predaking's domination of Earth is nothing but imminent. Before they can get to him and reason with him, they must get pass with four new Dinobots Grimlock made friends with and find the spotted Mini-Con trio. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Striker, Buzz Saw, Slash, Longrack, On-Spot, Injector, Comrade ## TRIVIA: ALL of the Predacons were banished in a fiery dimension at the episode's end; the Dinobots unlock the Combiner Feature. # '''Abominus ## PLOT: When the Dinobots can't train on Dinobot Island, Optimus suggests that they need to find a new place to hone their skills. A desert somewhere in New Mexico may be the perfect spot. But, another Predacon outcast, Hun-Grrr, finds another Mini-Con trio, as they and the Combaticons set a trap in the desert for the Dinobots to capture and brainwash them one by one. Even worse, Hun-Grrr has unlocked the Combiner Feature. How will Grimlock survive, find the Vicious Mini-Con team, save his allies, and withstand the power of the Terrorcons?! ## FEATURED PREDACONS: Hun-Grrr ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Abominus, Snarl, Wolfang, Polar Claw ## TRIVIA: Terrorcon Combiner Feature has been activated; the Terrorcons give up being Predacons and join the Decepticons. # Team Trouble ## PLOT: When the Builderbots arrive on Earth to build an energy tower, Optimus and his team were assigned to rendezvous with them when they start fighting. If trying to keep them together is hard enough, the Stunticons start building a strange fence that will lift all of New York, hoping they'll find the next Mini-Con trio easily. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Wedge, Hoist, Quickmix, Wideload, Grapple, Impactor, Spin-Out, Landfill, Rubble, Grabber, Monocle ## TRIVIA: The Builderbots unlock Combiner Feature to form Landfill. # Spaced Out ' ## PLOT: When Cosmos asks for the Autobots' help to mine an asteroid for ore, they arrive in outer space when they also find a Mini-Con signal on the same asteroid. But Sixshot intercepts... ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Air Cutter, Ro-Tor, Thunderwing # '''Utter Chaos ' ## PLOT: While finding another Mini-Con trio, the Autobots keep getting reports of odd attacks in six different countries, at the same time! With Trailbreaker's help, Optimus defends America, Scattorshot heads to Japan, Hot Spot scours across United Kingdom, Silverbolt comes to the rescue at Canada, Wedge reaches India, and Grimlock is sent to Australia. It seems that Sixshot found a way to clone himself after all... ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Trailbreaker, Shooter, Cloud Nine, Red Line # '''Five Faces of Fear ## PLOT: A strange being is sending an ominous message that Earth will soon be destroyed. Optimus and his team split up to stop him before the message can become true. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Skybird, Glacier, Dune Runner ## TRIVIA: A Quintesson makes its first appearance. # Fight at the Museum ## PLOT: After finding the newest Mini-Con trio from the Decepticons, Jason's trip to the museum was SO boring! Overwhelmed out of his mind, he asks Optimus to take him to a much cooler museum---which is the Iacon Hall of Records on Cybertron! Just as he, Optimus, Scattorshot, and the Builderbots arrive on Cybertron, they shockingly found out that most of the population is infected with a mysterious disease only Red-Alert can diagnose and cure. But the problem, they were asked for Hot Shot's help when Red-Alert is trapped in one of the hall's relics... ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Hot Shot, Red-Alert, Firebot, Safeguard, Siren # Silent Night, Unholy Night ## PLOT: While the Diazes are teaching the Autobots about Christmas (or Feliz Navidad is what they call it), a Mini-Con trio start wandering about town and think they feel fascinated about the holiday spirit. Galvatron finds Christmas to be "childish, disgusting, unhealthy, and downright dishonorable". So he plans to give everyone the gift of fear and capture the Mini-Cons. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Cybershark, Huffer, Poison ## TRIVIA: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL # Revenge of the Fallen ## PLOT: Megatronus, now titled as the Fallen, returns to help Galvatron further his plans to conquer the galaxy. He sends down Clench, his Mini-Con partner and Windshear's most feared general, to find the last remaining Mini-Con trio signaled on Earth, and to kidnap every Mini-Con the Autobots have. Jason, to his horror, hears that Zoe had an accident and is rushed to the hospital. With his comrades lured and nabbed by the Decepticons, can Perceptor surrender without them harmed, or face the worse yet to come?! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Side Burn, Mirage, Daytonus # Last Temptation of the Mini-Cons (1) ## PLOT: With the Fallen's help, Clench and Windshear successfully capture Perceptor and the Mini-Cons the Autobots already claimed. Horrified by the fact that the Decepticons will have unlimited power, the Autobots try their final and desperate rescue attempt to save the Mini-Cons and liberate the brainwashed ones. There, they meet a Mini-Con rebel in hiding, and is on the same mission. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Leader-1 # Clash of the Combiners (2) ## PLOT: After the Mini-Con siege failed, Megatronus plans to use the mystical relic, the Enigma of Combination, to merge Cybertron with Earth! Optimus, after having visions with his father, calls out every Autobot he can find as the Decepticons go all out! Starscream somehow regained his old memory of his days on Mission Earth and Mission Deep Space. He then realizes he needs to overthrow Galvatron, Sixshot, and even the Fallen to be the Decepticon leader! He turns on everyone and flees to parts unknown. Even worse, the Fallen hypnotizes all of the Autobot combiners to be on his side, and finds a way to teleport Predaking back to Earth, so he can start a dangerous tournament starring Superion, Defensor, Computron, Rail Racer, Grimstone, Landfill, Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Abominus, and Predaking! Whoever loses, will be left to die! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Crossjaw # When Worlds Collide... (3) ## PLOT: While the Fallen's evil plan is bringing the entire universe to a screeching halt, Optimus must get the Enigma of Combination back from the Decepticons. Alpha Trion has a secret. After that, Optimus suffers fatal blows by Galvatron, the Fallen, and the determined Predaking. Predaking, for some reason, "reaches to Optimus", and plans to mix animal DNA to his circuitry. Could it get any worse for our heroes? SEASON FINALE ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Prima, Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Micronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Nexus Prime, Quintus Prime ## TRIVIA: Optimus Prime gets a new form. Season 4 (Reign of the Primes) (Final Season): # Animal Instincts Part 1: Aftermath ## PLOT: Following the event of Season 3 finale, the Autobots TBD # Animal Instincts Part 2: Powers of the Primes ## PLOT: # # # Gorilla Warfare ## PLOT: # Starscream's Return ## PLOT: # # Prime Target ## PLOT: # Love at First Fight ''' ## PLOT: # '''Spiral Goes to Hollywood ## PLOT: ## NOTE: This is the first episode that Optimus doesn't appear in it. # Just Like Old Times ## PLOT: # If All Else Fails... ## PLOT: # # # Calm Before the Storm ' ## PLOT: # '''The Final War (1) ' ## PLOT: # 'Battle of the Combiners (2) ' ## PLOT: # 'Optimus vs. the Fallen (3) ' ## PLOT: # '''Goodbye, Good Luck and Thank You (4) ## PLOT: ## SERIES FINALE Category:Transformers Category:Episode list